In current agricultural irrigation, water supply and drainage, and petrochemical anticorrosion industries, traditional pipes, such as cement pipes, polyvinyl chloride pipes, polyethylene pipes, polypropylene pipes, FRPpipes (glass fiber reinforced plastics pipes, glass fiber reinforced plastics mortar (FRPM) pipes), steel pipes, and ductile iron pipes are generally used. Cement pipes have low production cost but low strength, heavy weight, and leaky pipe joints. Polyvinyl chloride pipes, polyethylene pipes, polypropylene pipes are lightweight, smooth, and corrosion resistant but insufficient in rigidity and strength, and the raw materials thereof are all synthetic petrochemicals. FRP pipes and FRPM pipes have strong corrosion resistance, high strength, small fluid resistance, and large rigidity, but the raw materials of the reinforced materials in the products is glass fiber with high energy consumption. While the resin is petrochemical and the products and wastes thereof are non-recyclable and pollutional. Metal pipes, such as steel pipes and ductile iron pipes, have high strength but poor corrosion resistance, high energy consumption, and high pollution. Therefore, the use of such traditional pipes not only consumes a large quantity of petroleum and mineral resources, but also results in high energy consumption, high emission, and large depletion of non-renewable resources.
Chinese Patent Application No. 2009201212098 entitled “bamboo fiber winding composite pipe” discloses a structure including an inner liner layer, a reinforcement layer, and an outer protection layer arranged from the inside out in the radial direction. The reinforcement layer is a bamboo fiber layer formed by winding continuous bamboo fiber strips on the inner liner layer. The bamboo fiber layer is a circular layer of the bamboo fiber strips, a spiral layer of the bamboo fiber strips, or a combination thereof. And at least two bamboo fiber layers are designed. This bamboo composite pipe satisfies advanced concepts of energy saving and renewable resources, and the price thereof is much cheaper than the traditional pipes (except the cement pipes). However, in some application fields with low pressure and high rigidity, especially for agricultural irrigation, the price of this bamboo composite pipe is still high.